


Suomi, Feeling In My Heart Forever

by kaiipo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, bros is it gay to sleep outside with ur crush and stroke their hair as they are sleeping???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipo/pseuds/kaiipo
Summary: Sweden really realises how much he likes Finland. (Emphasis on 'like'.)
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Suomi, Feeling In My Heart Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is just drabble based off of 'suomi' by alexander rybak!!! i love rybak's songs so of course i will make more fanfics based off of his music.

Sweden awoke with a small jolt, although the cold never really got to him, tonight seemed to be the exception. Sleeping outside with a single, thin layer of blanket will do that. As the wind howled, the tree above him noisily shifted. He shut his eyes tight again, subconsciously flipping over to the other side, all of a sudden warm puffs of air met his face. His eyes unlatched to see the source, only to bear witness to Finland, still unconscious. Sweden exhaled, feeling the panic in his chest subside, after all, he still hadn’t gotten used to Suomi being there with him at every turn.

He scanned the nation’s face carefully; his cute, moon-shaped face, his soft short blonde hair that throughout the trip he resisted touching, his soft eyebrows, well-meaning eyes hiding beautiful violet pupils he refrained from staring at, soft pink lips. Sweden slowly realised how perfect he was, how he made his chest swell with joy he was too embarrassed to share. Hopefully, Finland wouldn’t mind that.

Confirming he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, he cautiously raised his hand towards the nation sleeping beside him. He slowly laid his hand against Suomi’s blonde hair, as he fiddled with the sleeping nation’s hair he marvelled at the softness. He moved his hand down to the Finnish man’s face, flushing as the man shuddered in response. He quickly flew his hand away, flipping himself away from the nation and towards the sight of the night sky and its shimmering stars. He shut his eyes waiting for himself to eventually lose consciousness.

It only felt like a few seconds had passed when he heard, “Sweden? Sweden?” He felt gentle hands shake his shoulder. He groaned in resistance as Suomi continued shaking and pestering the taller nation, after ten more seconds of shaking and calling he begrudgingly sat up. He opened up his eyes to meet Finland’s inviting violet orbs, causing him to grin. But it seemed Finland didn’t like that. “Why are you making that face?! Are you okay, Sweden?!” The smaller cried.

Sweden resumed his neutral face, Finland sighed in relief and blabbered about something else. One day Finland would know. One day he’ll tell him, he knows he will.


End file.
